


hanchul | please stay

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [30]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Please stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanchul | please stay

Heechul never eats as much as he does when he’s at Mama Han’s house. He pats his stomach and feels like an old man: a very full and content old man. Mama Han beams at her son and adopted son and tries not to tear up.

When he’s in China, Heechul usually stays at Han Geng’s apartment in the city center, but this visit, the taxi drops them off at a different apartment complex.

"Mom misses you," Han Geng says by way of explanation.

Han Geng’s passcode opens the door to the apartment and calls out, “Mom! We’re home!”

Mama Han rushes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, and tries to hug both boys at once. She starts speaking in rapid, excited Chinese that Heechul can’t understand, so he just smiles and says,  _"Hao jiu bu jian."_ Long time no see.

Mama Han nudges Han Geng out of the way to hug Heechul again before stepping back to give him a once over. She clicks her tongue disapprovingly and motions for Han Geng to translate.

"She says she hates your hair and you look like an ahjumma," Han Geng informs him.

"No that’s what  _my_  mom says,” Heechul replies. “What did she really say?”

"That you’re too skinny and need to eat more. Also that you have the most wonderful best friend in the entire world." Han Geng just barely dodges Heechul’s smack.

Mama Han makes Heechul all of his favorite foods like always, and eventually, he and Han Geng roll themselves out the front door to head back to Han Geng’s apartment. 

"You come back please always," Mama Han tells Heechul in somewhat incomprehensible Korean. Heechul gives her another hug and tells her goodbye in Chinese.

*

On the taxi ride to the airport, Heechul thinks back to when Han Geng first met  _his_  mom.

The day before the harvest festival, Heechul’s packing his bag to go home to celebrate with his family, when Han Geng comes in from dance practice. He’s dripping with sweat and looks exhausted… a different kind of tired than just physical. 

"Hankyung, take a shower and pack up a bag," Heechul commands.

"Why?" Han Geng looks at him in confusion. "Tomorrow no practice."

"I know, that’s why you’re coming to my house for Chuseok or whatever you Chinese people call it," Heechul says.

Han Geng doesn’t know enough Korean to refuse.

"This is Hankyung," Heechul announces to his family. "He is Chinese and his Korean is bad but he’s spending Chuseok with us."

Mama Kim sets plate after plate in front of Han Geng and tries to explain each one and its significance. Han Geng scarfs everything down like he hasn’t eaten in a week, and maybe he hasn’t. He keeps bowing low and saying “Kamsahamnida,” very slowly and distinctly. He doesn’t know how to say anything else, but he’s grateful.

Everyone is about to go to bed, so Han Geng decides he should leave before he overstays his welcome. He quietly packs his bag and slips into his shoes. He plans to sneak out the front door without anyone noticing, but Mama Kim spots him before he can escape.

"You’re not staying?" she asks.

"No, I… thank you, but should go," Han Geng stutters.

Mama Kim gently takes his arm. “Please stay,” she replies. “You’re welcome here.”

So he does.

When they leave the next morning, Mama Kim hands each boy a securely wrapped package full of leftovers from the night before. One is labelled “김희철” and the other “김한경.” 

"Come over often!" Mama Kim says, giving Han Geng a hug. "We’ll be your family in Korea."

"I think she likes you better than me," Heechul grumbles.

Heejin gives him a patronizing pat on the head and goes to hug Han Geng too.


End file.
